videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomodachi Life 2 (Whirly Volcano)
Note: The title of this game is likely to change in the future. If Whirly Volcano comes up with a better title for this game, this page will be renamed. Tomodachi Collection 3/Tomodachi Life 2 is the third installment of the Tomodachi Collection series. It introduces a lot more features as well as changes to the previous installment. It will be released for Nintendo's new handheld console. Save files Unlike the previous installment, this game gives players the possibility to create up to 10 save files, each with its own island address. Each save file acts like an individual game, meaning that Miis from one save file can't interact with Miis from another save file. However, travelers and import items can be sent from one save file to another. Mii creator The Mii creator is similar to the one in Tomodachi Life but with more features. Appearance This works similarly to the one in Tomodachi Life, except that it gives more options to choose from. Information All the information from Tomodachi Life returns, along with a few new ones. All features, both new and returning, are listed here. * First name: Self-explanatory * Middle name: Allows players to add up to 3 middle names * Last name: Self-explanatory * Nickname: Now has a limit of 20 characters instead of 10 * Favorite color: Comes with the original 12 colors, along with 6 new ones (cyan, lavender, gray, gold, magenta and violet) * Birthday; Allows players to choose the Mii's date of birth and year. Entering a year is now mandatory. * Family: Now, instead of being able to only choose a Mii's relation to the player, players can choose the Mii's relation to any Mii. Having two Miis' relation as cousins or closer prevents them from falling in love. * Gender preference: Allows players to choose which gender the Mii can fall in love with (male, female, both or neither). * Vegetarian: Enabling the vegetarian option means that the Mii won't like any meat products. * Preferred holidays: This allows players to choose which holidays the Miis celebrate. This will affect the way they like special items. Voice The voice settings are mostly the same. However, the accent option has been changed so it allows players to choose an accent for the Miis. This also means that the accent depends on the player's choices for the Mii instead of the version of the game. Personality This game comes with new options for a Mii's personality. * Speech (direct - caring/polite): How direct someone's speech is. * Attitude (relaxed - serious): How serious the Mii is. * Activity (active - lazy): How active a Mii is. Active Miis are more likely to go outside. * Movement (slow - quick): How quickly a Mii moves. * Facial expressions (flat - varied): How much a Mii's face changes. * Brain (logical - artistic): Things generally associated with the left brain and right brain. * (introvert - extrovert): How the Miis act in social situations. * Overall (normal - unique): How unique a Mii is.